


Sharing All My Love With You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: And Mick seemed to sense that. "Hey. Stop that. I'm not gonna fucking leave you alone. I'm not that much of an asshole." His hand traveled up, and then, in the darkness, he found Nikki's hand and he pulled it away from Nikki's hair. "You're never gonna be left alone. Until I'm dead, anyways, and then you'll be stuck with Tommy and Vince." He said.Nikki smiled. "Can you imagine that?" He said.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sharing All My Love With You

Nikki tossed and turned. He buried his face against the pillow and tried to ignore the whispers in his mind, but he couldn't, and he felt suffocated so he pulled away from the pillow and bit his hand to keep himself from making a noise and waking everybidy uo. _'Worthless.'_ The voise whispered, razor sharp and cruel.

In the night, they always got worse. Nikki supposed that, without the constant noise and talking to distract him, his mind always fell to that deep, dark space that it usually went into. He hated it. ' _How could any idiot love you?'_

"Oh, my God, shut up, shut up." Nikki bit down hard on his hand and then he placed both of them over his ears, but they didn't do anything to drown out the voices in his head. "Shut up, shut up!" He hissed, shutting his eyes tightly against the light that was seeping in through the window from the street. 

The whispers only persisted, though, and grew in volume and strength until they were practically yelling. Nikki wanted to bang his head against the wall until he could hear nothing but his own blood rushing through his ears but there was a surprisingly strong arm on his torso that was holding him down so Nikki didn't have that choice. 

Instead, Nikki tugged on his hair and felt a bolt of pain stab through his skull. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He said, and his voice shook on the way out. 

Mick was a mere blot in the darkness, but his hand was steady and heavy and reassuring. "Well, you were yelling at somebody to 'shut up', so I'm not sure how you thought you were being quiet." He replied. 

"Sorry." Nikki tugged on his hair again. "Go back to sleep." He said. 

But a small part of Nikki, selfish and cruel, didn't want for Mick to leave him to the dark dredges of his mind. When Mick spoke, rough and quiet, the whispers drifted away into the bad places that they always went into and Nikki could hear them coming back. 

Fear seized Nikki's heart, and suddenly, he was terrified. He didn't want to be left alone again. He'd always waited to be left alone. 

And Mick seemed to sense that. "Hey. Stop that. I'm not gonna fucking leave you alone. I'm not _that_ much of an asshole." His hand traveled up, and then, in the darkness, he found Nikki's hand and he pulled it away from Nikki's hair. "You're never gonna be left alone. Until I'm dead, anyways, and then you'll be stuck with Tommy and Vince." He said. 

Nikki smiled. "Can you imagine that?" He said. 

"Do you remember that one time that Tom spilt his drink all over me and I tossed my shoe at him? Thats one of my best memories..." Mick continued, his voice like a reassuring, low hum, and Nikki felt all of his anxiety melt away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is hell.


End file.
